Breathing Space
by OrDiNaRyPeOpLe
Summary: "You still love him, don't you?" You freeze, halting in your tracks as you gaze into his eyes. His hazel, green eyes. "Finn?" You ask instead of answering his question. "Finn." He confirms. You gawk. Breathing space.


**AN: Ello...So I think I'm in love with this writing style. And I think I'm in love with the song 'Breathing Space' by X Ray Dogs. That song helped me through this piece and it kind of set the tone for me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this piece as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Fox, 'Breathing Space', or these characters. Oh, how I wish I did though.**

**Well, on with the oneshot...**

* * *

Breathing space.

You trail your hand across the skin of his forearm, staring intently at the design you are creating in your head.

He chuckles, brushing your fingers away.

He says it tickles.

You scowl, lifting your hand to fix your side bang.

He watches you.

You let him.

Breathing space.

You move in your seat a bit, crossing a leg over the other.

He stretches his arm across the backside of your chair and touches your shoulder.

You smile.

He smiles.

You lean in and rest your head on his shoulder, absentmindedly allowing your nose to brush against the crook of his neck.

He tenses.

You notice.

You pull back, shrugging his hand from your shoulder.

You both remain silent.

Breathing space.

He clears his throat, holding out his hand for you to take.

You bite your lip.

He urges you to take it.

You do.

He intertwines your fingers with his and you both relax.

You squeeze his hand lightly out of comfort, a warm grin spreading wide across your face.

You bring his hand into your lap and you trace the lines on his palm.

He chuckles again.

He doesn't pull away.

You continue to trace the lines on his palm, until you grow tired and stop your movement.

He wonders why.

You give him a sheepish look, placing his hand back to his side before hugging yourself loosely.

Breathing space.

"Kurt."

You look up in wonder, the black piano and the top hat glaring at you in return.

Your eyes then wander to the person who said your name.

You internally gasp.

Finn.

He smiles at you.

You can't help but smile back.

He sits down in his respective spot next to a brunette.

Rachel.

She looks disappointed.

You feel accomplished.

Breathing space.

He clears his throat again.

You look at him, raising a questioning eyebrow.

He just stares at you with the dark hazels that are his eyes.

You gulp.

You wonder why he is staring at you like that, but you let it slide, turning in your seat to stare at the front of the room.

He's still staring at you.

And when you get the nerve to look at him once more, he averts his eyes, staring down at his lap.

You question him.

He doesn't reply.

Breathing space.

"Sam."

You watch as he looks up from his lap to glance toward the person who called his name.

You follow his line of vision.

You almost glare.

Rachel.

She smiles discreetly.

He smiles widely.

She sits back in her seat next to Finn and she blushes.

She has the nerve to blush.

You cross your arms, huffing silently as you uncross your legs and switch their positions.

Breathing space.

"Kurt."

Rehearsals are over.

"Sam."

You're walking down the hallway with him, his hand in yours.

"You still love him, don't you?"

You freeze, halting in your tracks as you gaze into his eyes. His hazel, green eyes.

"Finn?"

You ask instead of answering his question.

"Finn."

He confirms.

You gawk.

He just stares with this intensity that almost makes you weak in the knees.

"Sam."

You begin to reason.

He lets go of your hand, his eyes growing dark and clouded and jaded and scared and worried.

Breathing space.

"Kurt."

He whispers your name.

He does that a lot.

"You still love him, don't you?"

He asks again, this time not taking a question for an answer.

You gulp, pondering this for a short moment.

You then shake your head, reaching out to touch his hand but he pulls back, dipping his head, wanting, needing to know your answer.

"Sam."

You whisper his name.

You do that a lot.

"Promise me something."

You tilt your head to the side, probably looking like a lost child who can't find his mommy.

"You promise you won't leave me?"

He looks at you seriously, his eyebrows raised expectantly.

You hesitate for a response, so with that short amount of time you quickly grasp his hand and smile.

He doesn't smile. Not yet.

You then sigh, stepping closer to him to where his breath hitches in his throat.

"I promise."

You squeeze his hand in assurance and smile a toothy grin.

His eyes widen.

He smiles in return.

"Okay. That's all I needed to hear."

You let go of his hand.

He kisses you softly.

He leaves.

You watch.

You promised not to leave after all.

Breathing space.

This time he's tracing your arm, his eyes intent with drawing the right picture in his mind.

You chuckle.

It does tickle.

You watch as he sticks out his tongue at the slightest, the concentration masking his face allowing you to unwind and observe.

You close your eyes, imagining what he's possibly drawing.

You then feel it.

He writes:

I

L

O

V

E

Y

O

U

He writes it over and over again and you can't help but open your eyes and gape.

He drops your arm and you set it down on your lap.

Your mouth goes dry.

Breathing space.

"I love you."

Breathing space.

"Kurt."

Breathing space.

"Kurt?"

Breathing space.

"I love you."

You blink.

"Sam."

Breathing space.

"I love you."

You blink.

"Sam."

Breathing space.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**And there's the oneshot. Did you enjoy it? Was it bland? Was it in any way confusing?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Reviews are love after all.**


End file.
